


Ascend of Icarus at the Wings of Seraph

by Maone



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Adam confronts Zhao Yun Ru, but this time he has help.





	Ascend of Icarus at the Wings of Seraph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PolarGrizz47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/gifts).



> Songs that inspired me to write this fic  
> https://youtu.be/Xfv4GNNQNSk?t=3m8s  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05LG-Fnq6lI
> 
> I do apologize if there are any spelling mistakes because this was my first time writing a death fic and I just didn't have the energy to go through this again.

Adam walked down the cold corridor of Panchaea, stepping over the many bodies of the affected augmented with his thoughts on the task at hand. There was no time rescue any more people, not after Hugh Darrow refused to hand him over the code to shut down the broadcast.

Adam frowned as he passed another unfortunate employee, where her limp form laid sprawled on the ground, the frozen bloody handprints holding her last desperate attempt to live until she was mercilessly beaten to death. Not the first, nor the last of the hundreds who even now still continued to fight for their lives.

Most of them failing.

While on his way to the core of the construction, Adam came across several distress calls of some of the more influential individuals who had the fortune of having guards to lead them to the safety before they succumbed to the mobs of crazed workers. He generally ignored those calls, god knows how many of them deserved to be left behind in fear, how many of them didn’t hesitate for a second to do the same to others.

Grimly enough, Adam came across Sarif’s guards scattered in various locations, some dead, some alive but insane just like the other affected. No sight of David though, the bad signal made it impossible to contact anyone without using the facility’s announcement system and out of the numerous distress calls, none could be identified as David’s.

He didn’t have time to worry about his boss, he had to shut down the signal first, rescue later.

Spotting a fairly large crowd of affected augmented ahead of him on a bridge leading to the elevator, Adam scanned his surroundings, figuring out how to get around them without having to kill them. He took several quiet steps forward, watchfull of the crazed looks that still remained fixed on the ground beneath them, as they twitched violently with terrifying thoughts plaguing their minds.

He quickly pulled himself over the railing and dropped on the small platform for maintenance underneath the bridge. There was nothing but abyss beneath him, it was a wonder how Darrow managed all this in such a short time, just how powerful augments really are?

Adam made his way across the bridge, passing by the deluded cries for help above him, the voices being a haunting trail guiding him to the other end. When he reached the other side, Adam quietly climbed his way up, once again cautious of the wandering people.

„I hate you!“ Adam almost jumped in surprise and just barely held on to the railing before making that mistake. He turned to the shaking man, hunched with his arms wrapped around him as he cried to himself,“You can’t hurt me.“ He sniffled as his inner battle carried on. Adam lingered just for a moment, the need to help gnawing at his mind, to at least knock the guy out, maybe it would help-

The man howled and to Adam’s horror, hurled himself over the railings, his screams echoing through the abyss beneath, making the other augmented on the bridge throw themselves around even more violently, disturbing their minds further until the abyss swallowed the man’s last cry and their bodies calmed, resuming their aimless wandering.

Adam stood there for a short moment, gripping the railing hard, he was angry. How could Darrow do this? He took another look at the wandering group and then searched through his coat until he found what he was looking for.

Gas grenade.

He threw it in the middle of the bridge, alerting them all and making them huddle around the offensive item as it released green gas and Adam watched the men fall to the ground one by one until there was nobody standing but him and the voices finally silenced.

Adam took the few precious minutes to pull some of the workers too close to the edge to safety, their slumber too deep to cause any reaction. Once he was satisfied with his work, he finally turned around and continued to his destination.

The large elevator to the core of the project was right ahead and Adam almost sighed in relief when he saw no workers nearby, he had enough of those already. Now he just has to get down and deal with-

„Adam! Thank god you made it!“

This time he jumped. Well, it wasn’t really a jump, more of a step back. Still, what the fuck.

Adam turned to the source of the voice and what a surprise it was to see David Sarif himself, completely unscathed.

He stared at his boss in speechless shock. David’s relieved smile fell and he followed Adam’s stare, looking down. „What is it? I didn’t get any blood on me, did I?“ He checked his vest in puzzlement.

Adam blinked, recovering from the initial shock. He shook his head in disbelief.“How the hell did you get all the way here?“ He turned around, but spotted no one else.

David shrugged.“I walked?“

„You walked.“ Adam repeated.

„Yes, I did.“ David nodded.

Adam crossed his arms, unamused.

David rolled his eyes and walked over to the elevator.

„Where do you think you’re going?“ Adam quickly followed him.

„We’re going to the broadcasting room of course.“

„We? There’s no ‚we‘ here, you’re staying.“

David raised an eyebrow.“You have the code to the room?“

„No. Do you?“

David smiled. „Let’s head down there yeah?“

„Now hold on a minute-„ Adam started, but David already pressed the button and the elevator began to move.“Goddamn it, David! It could be dangerous down there!“ Adam yelled, reaching out to David to drag him out of the elevator before it was too late, but before he could make the contact, David suddenly disappeared.

Adam blinked.

Hearing a chuckle, he could have sworn something brushed past him.

The wheels in his mind began to turn and he quickly turned on his Smart Vision. Sure enough, there was a figure leaning against the railings casually.

„Are you fucking kidding me, so that’s how you got here? Cloaking system?!“ Adam exclaimed in frustration. The elevator already picked on speed as it headed to their destination, there was no more turning back for either of them.

„I don’t know why are you so surprised, did you seriously think I could get through all that commotion without the help of my augments?“ David shook his head. „Flattering, but unfortunately no.“

Adam released an exasperated sigh and turned around to stare at the abyss beneath them. He tapped on the railing he was leaning on, feeling David staring at him intently.

„Why are you so eager to go down there? You’re the last person I’d guess would have a piece of bravery in him.“ He turned to glare at David. „Unless you wanted to manipulate the broadcast instead of ending it, why else would Darrow give you the code, of all people?“

He felt like those grey eyes were trying to burn a hole in his forehead when David frowned at him.

„Nice to see you thinking so highly of me as usual, Adam.“ David replied grimly.“However, I think you fail to understand what’s at stake here.“

„Oh I know alright.“ Adam started, accusation on the tip of his tongue.“Yours and everybody else’s business in the augmentation industry. The moment that broadcast stops, people will start pointing fingers and you know you’ll be the first it lands on.“

David shook his head.

„People were pointing fingers at me before this mess happened. What is happening here is much bigger than you can imagine.“ David’s gaze turned to the floors above them. „Hugh single-handedly doomed everything we’ve worked for.“ He sighed.“Whenever there’s a tragedy, people call out to God and pray for miracles, but when we step forward and give them the miracle they needed and wanted so bad, it’s no longer a good thing. Suddenly it becomes an interference with our nature, our humanity.“

Adam frowned.

„Miracle that led millions of people to becoming berserk and blindly murdering their loved ones because they can’t control themselves, because we’ve reached the point that not even our bodies belong to us anymore. There’s nothing you can say that will justify this genocide in the making, David.“

David pushed away from the railing and walked over to Adam, standing in front of him. He didn’t look as angry as Adam expected him to that moment, disappointed would be the better word.

When he raised his arm, for a moment Adam thought he would hit him, but instead David spoke out again. „Did you ever wonder why do I have such an old augment when my company produces new models every year?“

Adam looked at him doubtfully, but shook his head. „No.“

„Because for over twenty years this was nothing but a deformed stump when a biker decided it would be funny to run over a six year old. I couldn’t wear prosthetics because they would keep causing further infection, leading to further loss of tissue. This-„ He turned his hand around,“was made by Hugh, regularly adjusted,redesigned, upgraded, you name it. This is the first augment that made me feel something I would have otherwise never felt for the rest of my life.“ David finally took a step back and walked to the other side of the elevator to lean against the railings there.“You can hate me all you want, but don’t you dare to pretend that being a cripple for life is somehow a better option.“

Adam said nothing, another argument felt out of place somehow and even though he could think of few things to say, he did not. David showed him nothing but support  since the first attack and as much as he was angry with him over the unnecessary augments, he was still at least trying to help.

The elevator reached its destination no long after their little exchange and both men shared a look before stepping out.

„You seriously think that you can talk the world out of turning against augs after all this?“ Adam pointed out as they walked down the hall to the core room.

„I don’t know if I can, but I’m going to try, unless you have other ideas.“ David gave him a sideway glance.

„I just want to turn the damn thing off, that’s all.“ Adam grumbled.

„Yeah, I think people are going to be sending us to hell no matter what I say after this shitstorm, so if it can’t be helped we’ll just have to settle with turning it off and hoping we won’t get bombed.“

„Again.“

„Don’t even remind me.“ David whined. „That was a nightmare from the start.“

„You’re telling me….“ Adam grumbled.

„You’re going to hold that grudge against me until I’m on my deathbed, aren’t you.“

„Yes. Yes, I am.“

They reached the door to the broadcasting room, David pushed in the code and the door unlocked. Before David could walk in, Adam grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

„Let me check it out first, I’ve been doing this long enough to know that there’s always a surprise behind the door.“

„Oh, don’t worry, I’ll keep my distance, Adam.“

„Sure, **now** ….“ Adam ranted to himself as he walked through, David followed him with a shrug.

* * *

 

As soon as Adam stepped inside the room, he was struck with what laid before his eyes. The center of the circular room to be more precise.

It was a large structure dominating the room and when Adam stepped further into the room, he could see the familiar devices he came across during his trip to Singapore, but this time it was different.

This time there were people, dressed the same, just like he’s seen in Rifleman Bank Station.

It quickly came to Adam’s realization that what he was looking at, had to be the Hyron Project, there was no doubt about it.

„What the hell is that?!“ David’s shocked cry snapped Adam out of his daze and unfortunately alerted everyone present as the spinning turrets on top of the machinery swiftly turned in their direction.

Adam barely managed to drag them both to safety behind a pillar before the rain of bullets showered the walls behind them. Adam kept David firmly pressed against the pillar and scanned the area with his Smart Vision.

„Are those actual people?! What the hell are all those turrets here for?!“ David tried to twist in Adam’s grip to get a better look, but Adam persisted and held him in place.

„Stop moving before you get shot!“ Adam snapped.

„Hugh said there would be some security measures still active, but he never said anything about fucking turrets.“

Adam peeked over their wall of cover to evaluate the situation, surprised when no more bullets went flying their way. However, it was quickly explained why when a very familiar face showed up across the room.

 „I didn’t expect to see you here, Mr.Jensen.“

The undeniable voice of Zhao Yun Ru followed with a sly smile dancing over her lips as she calmly made her way towards, what Adam could only guess, the computer controlling the entire operation.

„What is this bitch doing here?“ Adam heard David mutter, pushing his arm out of the way once again trying to see what’s going on. Zhao clearly noticed the obnoxious CEO, her smile forming into an unwelcoming frown.

„Mr.Sarif, what a surprise.“ Her honeyed words still carried a thick layer of bitterness to it.“Here I thought you were long dead with all that unpleasant commotion above, but I can’t expect no less from someone with such reputation as yours.“

David was about to throw an insult right back at her, but Adam gave him a look and shook his head.

„Give me the code David.“ He whispered.

David gave him a reluctant look.“She turned those turrets off, but if she sees you have the code, there’s nothing stopping her from turning them active again, this is a bad idea.“

„I have to do it while I have the chance, so give me the code.“ Adam reasoned.

David sighed, but pulled out the card Darrow handed over to him.“Just be careful, alright?“ He muttered.

Adam nodded.“And you stay where you are, in case things get hot in here.“

„Whatever you are trying to do Zhao, it won’t work.“ He said, heading down the set of stairs, nearing the pods. He glanced at the turrets above him, momentarily disabled out of Zhao’s clearly good grace.

„This is where you’re wrong Jensen, the job’s already been done.“ Zhao pointed to a nearby screen playing the horrors Darrow’s broadcast was causing in the world. Augmented people behaving like wild animals attacking whoever and whatever they come across.

Adam remembered David’s words in the elevator, seeing this display of complete control over innocent people, the misuse of something that had such a potential to do some good, it made it difficult to be understanding to the CEOs visions of the future. The mankind was simply not meant to have this kind of power, the wrongdoings outweighted any good deeds too significantly.

„Darrow got a little bit hasty I admit, but no matter,“ she turned her back at the large claw-like machine, causing it to come to life, it’s robotic arms connecting with her modified spine, clicking in place as if the entire thing has been designed just for her.

Which was most likely the case.

When the last arm of Hyron inserted itself in the back of her neck, she cried out in pain, but quickly recovered with a completely different look in her eyes.

„I’ll stop the signal and give Tai Yong Medical the credit it deserves,“ her voice echoed with connection to Hyron, the robotic crackle affecting her vocal cords.

„No you won’t.“ Adam hissed, turning to the control panel in the middle of the room. Before he even put the code in, he heard Zhao chuckle behind him. Confused but determined, he put the numbers in and-

The deactivated turrets above him started whirling with life yet again and Adam found himself bolting for cover as bullets came raining down towards him. Zhao broke out into full on laugh in the background.

„You seriously thought I’d let that babbling old delusional fool keep control over Hyron after his little perfomance upstairs? Hardly,“ she snorted,“he was unreliable from the start, they should have listened to me when I told them so. Either way Jensen, like I said, you can’t stop me.“

Adam dodged his way towards David, the man once again poking his head out in curiosity and forcing Adam to slam him against the wall again, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

„Alright, I doubt that was supposed to happen.“ David wheezed.

„What the hell do we do now?“ Adam growled in frustration.

David made the move to peek around the corner again, pausing briefly to glare at Adam.

„I won’t push you again, relax.“ Adam reassured.

Wincing as more bullets came raining in their direction, narrowly missing David’s head as he quickly hid behind their cover again.“Happy with what you’ve seen?“ Adam pressed on.

„There are three computers for each pod, with every pod comes one turret. If you can manage to disable at least one of them, then I can try to disable the whole thing manually.“ David offered.

„You want to hack Illuminati’s project manually?“ Adam raised an eyebrow.

„No Adam, I’m going to try and fuck with the wires because only one of us here has the degree to do that without electrocuting himself.“

Adam stared at him doubtfully until David pointed towards the computers.“If you have no complaints, then go already!“

Adam shook his head in disapproval, but cloaked himself and ran out, heading to the pod control nearest to the control panel.

„You can’t hide forever Jensen.“ Zhao called out to him.

„You are one to talk Zhao! Hiding behind turrets and glass barriers!“ Adam shouted back.

He worked fast, fortunately for doctor Kavanaugh he had some similarity with the type of the computer. His eyes kept jumping from the screen to the turrets, knowing that his cloak is going to need to recharge soon. The system was disabling slowly and Adam found himself crouching underneath the table, praying that it offered enough cover as his cloaking device gave out. He could hear the turret buzzing, charging up the bullets and Adam winced, preparing himself for the imminent shower of lead.

Instead he heard the definite sound of the turret deactivating and peeking out from underneath the table, he saw that the system disabled successfuly.

„It’s no matter if you stop the turrets Jensen, there is enough forces to kill you.“ Zhao taunted.

Adam paid her no mind this time and rushed back to David, keeping his head low from the remaining two turrets whirling in the center of the room, their path now sliced by a fair amount with the dead turret between them.

„Alright, go, but be careful, the other two are still turning.“

David activated his own cloaking device, rushing towards the control panel. _Alright, now to distract Zhao_ , Adam thought and grabbing a pistol, moved towards their watchful enemy.

Zhao was looking for him, still not realizing their plan as David quietly made it towards the control panel. Just keep her off of him, god knows what else she’s got up her sleeve to protect Hyron.

Adam made his way to Zhao’s little glass shield, making sure she saw him, he walked slowly and confidently, eyes dancing from side to side. David was in the center, back to Zhao and four suspicious door that looked very much like robot storages, still closed though. Adam stopped on top of the stairs, his position efficiently blocking her view of the control panel where David worked to on disabling it.

„Not hiding anymore Jensen? Finally realized that you can’t win?“ Zhao mocked.

„There’s no victory in this and you know it, even if you disable the signal yourself, it won’t save TYM from the same fate that’ll befall every other augmenting company. Weapon is still a weapon regardless what brand it carries.“ Adam accused.

„That’s where you are wrong,“ Zhao smiled, eyes fixed on him.

Good, it was working.

„The modified biochip did not carry Tai Yong Medical’s brand, did you seriously believe that I’d be that stupid to put my company name on it afte its purpose has been decided?“ She sneered,“It’s been designed by Dr.Reed.“

Adam could hear the quiet shocked _what?_ behind him,  Zhao’s stare went over his head and Adam felt an alarm bells going off.

„What does that have to do with anything? She was pronounced dead after the attack on Sarif Industries.“ Adam quickly jumped in, trying to pull her attention back to him again. She looked ahead in silence for a moment, before returning her gaze to his.

„Sarif Industries has been already accused of many things before it came down to this,people will believe anything they’re told if it gives them a good reason to hate the company. You are not going to recover from this Sarif, your dream is finished, you might as well come out and accept it!“ she raised her voice with the last words.

Adam fought the urge to turn around and see if David was falling for it, fortunately he could see from Zhao’s searching eyes that she did not spot him, not yet.

Come on David, hurry it up.

„Your employees were more than willing to work for our cause while you mourned them, how does that make you feel? You think it would be any different with your precious Jensen? You think he wouldnt take the first opportunity to abandon you if you didn’t forcefully drag him into this?“

She knows.

„He didn’t come here to save you. In fact,“ Zhao smiled sweetly, turning to Adam,“he undoubtedly believed you were a part of this genocide.“

Adam felt his anger boil within him.

„Rich coming from you Zhao, with all your allies and connection, who’s here to defend _you_?“ He hissed, taking a step closer to the barrier between them,“Who do you think you are to question anyone’s morality? But then again, this has nothing to do with morality, does it? You’re just angry that he didn’t fall for your bullshit.“

Her eyes were burning holes into him, she was seething.

„You paid people to attack Sarif, nobody betrayed him out of their own free will because they liked him. You on the other hand, have been betrayed by people from the deepest core of your company because you are nothing but a tyrant, you used fear to gain control.“ Adam stared her down.“You are just pissed because you know he’s better than _you_.“

They stared at each other, Zhao in speechless rage, Adam challenging her to say more.

Zhao opened her mouth, but a piercing scream interrupted her.

**„No! Don’t hurt the mother!“**

Both Zhao and Adam turned to the pods as one of them fell open.

**Alpha pod 3 terminated, reconfiguring Alpha pod 2, reconfiguring Alpha pod 1. Instability detected.**

„You bastard!“ Zhao cried out as realization dawned on her,“You are not going to stop me, either of you!“ She growled and Adam heard the distinctive sound of a robot activating.

„David, hide! Now!“ Adam called out to his boss as the machines rolled out of their storage room, aiming directly at the control panel and opened fire. Adam jumped down, throwing an EMP grenade at one of the robots and turning his Smart Vision on, David was fortunately much quicker than he was giving him credit for, as the man made it to the opposite side of Hyron, already on the job of disabling the next pod. However, Adam knew that the other pods were still protected by turrets and with worry, he rushed to aid David.

He passed the opened pod, deceased female inside, her life support severed. So that’s how he disables the Hyron, killing the people inside. Adam frowned. Cruel, but he doubted they had much more humanity inside them anymore, it was probably more of a relief than punishment.

When he got to David, he found him uncloaked, not the greatest idea, but there was no time to wait anymore, Zhao knew what they were doing.

„How much longer is it going to take to disable the rest?“ Adam asked him, keeping an eye out on their surroundings, knowing that the second robot was still lurking around. David only glanced at him and kept picking at the exposed wires.

„I don’t know, I got the first one by stroke of luck, it’s a real fucking mess Adam.“

They both turned when they heard the all too familiar crazed cries and several affected soldiers came running out of various little rooms around Hyron. Adam and David shared a look and Adam put away his gun, stopping the crazed assault unarmed. David focused on disabling the second pod, relying on Adam’s protection.

They could hear Zhao’s angry shouts echo around the room as more soldiers came running their way and soon enough, Adam wasn’t just getting swung at, shots began flying through the air, one nicking his arm and much to Adam’s horror, he lost function of it.

„Fuck!“ He cursed, jumping back to cover next to David who looked up.

„What is it?“ He asked, looking at Adam holding his damaged arm.

„Got shot, can’t move my arm.“

David looked surprised, dropping what he was doing to grab Adam’s arm. „Hey, you worry about the Hyron, I can deal with this one armed if I have to.“ Adam pulled away, but David ignored him and grabbed for the arm again.

„That arm can break through walls, bullet isn’t going to break it Adam.“ David frowned in concentration. Adam looked around, expecting more enemies to come soon.

„Do you really have to do this now?!“ He huffed, but watched in intrique when David triggered the blade in his arm and jumped back when it came flying out, the bullet shrapnel dropping out of it, Adam was about to say something, but suddenly he could feel the motion returning back to his arm. He stared at it in confusion.

„Told you.“ David smirked and returned to his task at hand.

„How did you fix it?“ Adam asked, genuinely curious.

„It wasn’t broken, just jammed between your blade and one of the points connecting your arm to your brain. You can add it on the list of design flaws when we get back, though that’s hardly something that can happen everyday.“

Adam just blinked at him.

„Would you mind protecting me from getting shot?“ David nodded towards the whirling sound of a robot nearing.

„Right,“ Adam said, recovering,“stay here, I’ll go deal with it.“

„Thanks, Adam.“ David smiled.

 Adam carefully followed the robot, already being out of EMP grenades, he had to take this one out manually. Taking out his gun, Adam took a precise aim at the plate beneath the bot’s head and shot, the head snapped off and rolled to the ground, the bot self destructing seconds later. Adam left his hiding spot and procceeded forward, looking for any other signs of enemies. He came back upon Zhao, who immediately began to shout obscenities in chinese.

In her position, she couldn’t really do much else, relying on the bots and turrets to do her job. She kicked at the glass shield helplessly, watching the slow but imminent demise of her project.

„I’m not going to lose this, you hear me?!“ She screamed at Adam,  he only looked at her pitiful sight.

„You already lost Zhao.“

Another helpless cry in pain echoed through the room and soon the robotic announcement followed.

**Alpha pod 2 terminated, reconfiguring Alpha pod 1, instability detected, emergency situation imminent, commensing alpha pod 1 lockdown.System purge at 65%.**

Tears began to run down Zhao’s face as she watched everything she worked for fall apart in front of her eyes.

„Go to hell Sarif!“ She cried out, giving another harsh kick to the glass barrier between them.

„Ladies first Zhao.“ Adam heard David’s reply as his boss walked past them to the final pod.

The look of naked crazed hatred that flashed in her eyes as soon as she saw him, made even Adam uncomfortable. As soon as David touched the final control panel, Adam could see her snap as her expression shifted almost immediately to one of manic joy.

Adam didn’t like that, something wasn’t right. He backed slowly, turning to David, unsure of Zhao’s intentions, but as soon as he turned the corner, his blood ran cold.

There was another bot storage, right behind David, who appeared to have heard the sound of the bot charging, ready to fire as he turned around.

Adam was right there, he could have just reached out and pulled-

Before Adam could even extend his arm towards David, shots were fired and the blood spraying in front of his eyes blinded him, he could taste it on his tongue, but the shots didn’t stop, not even when its target hit the ground hard, it was an endless onslaught and Adam found himself shooting blindly back.

Zhao’s hysterical laughter in the background grew louder as the shots finally ceased when Adam damaged the bot enough to disable it and soon there was nothing, but the sound of Zhao’s dying laughter, turning to cackle.

„Ladies first, huh? I think not.“ She giggled.

Adam wiped at the blood in his eyes until he could see at least something.

„David?!“ He called out, struggling to find the man in the smoke forming from the burning bot.

Adam felt almost unexpected panic grasping at his heart as he received on answer and he took a step forward, almost slipping on the blood that was pooling beneath his feet. Even in the increasingly low visibility, Adam could see there was blood literally everywhere.  The control panel of the last pod was completely destroyed.

„S-shoot the girl,A-Adam.“

Adam’s head snapped towards the weak voice and he dropped to his knees, arms reaching out until they made contact with torn fabric. When he pulled it towards him,  he could hear David whimper until his body rested pressed against Adam’s chest. Adam pulled the injured man into his arms and moved up from the toxic smoke forming at the bottom of the stairs.

He laid David down on the upper platform, eyes scanning the extensive damage done to his body.

Wounds covered his entire body, amazingly leaving only his augmented arm practically untouched. Adam stared at the damage helplessly, he wouldn’t know where to start-

„Y-you have to shoot t-the g-girl, pod’s open. H-hurry.“ David shivered violently beneath him, head slowly turning towards the final pod. Adam followed his gaze and swallowed. He placed his hand gently on the side of David’s neck, turning him back to look him in the eyes.

Fearful desperate eyes looked back at him and a trembling bloody hand wrapped itself around his wrist.

„Go, I’ll-I’ll wait, y-yeah?“

Adam closed his eyes and nodded. He gently pulled out of David’s grasp and stood up, turning back towards the final pod, he walked closer, gun raised, aiming at the last girl as she babbled nonsense about mother.

„Don’t do it Jensen, you’ll kill us all!“ Zhao screamed at him.

But it was too late for any warnings. Adam gripped the handle of his gun.“Rest in peace.“

He fired the shot.

**Alpha pod 1 terminated, system failing. Purge at 100%. Self destruction sequence in five seconds. Goodnight Mother.**

Zhao’s piercing scream echoed the room as Hyron’s self destruct system began to burn her from the inside. The entire complex began to shake and Adam ran back to David, pulling his nearly unconscious form in his arms and rushing out, not looking back to watch as Zhao’s skin began to melt under the intense heat of the failing Hyron.

* * *

 

As soon as they were out of the door, there was a loud explosion and the room they were just in ,began to collapse. Adam held onto the form in his arms tightly and ran towards the elevator, praying it still worked. He hit the floor button with his elbow and with a loud growl, the structure began to move up.

Adam knelt on the ground, which was already staining with David’s blood. The man in his grip only groaning weakly, limbs limply dangling as Adam manouvered him into more comfortable position.

„Hold on David, we’ll be out of here soon.“ Adam pleaded, scanning David’s vitals which were beginning to drop rapidly.

„G-good, it was g-getting cold d-down there.“ David shivered, Adam’s hold tightened.

„Yeah,“ Adam’s eyes traced David’s wounds and dread washed over him, he swallowed.“It’ll be alright.“

David made a noise that Adam wasn’t sure if it’s a sob or a laugh.

„I think, w-we both know t-that’s not true,A-Adam.“

The elevator moved slowly, it felt much more slower than before.

„Y-you know, Zhao w-was right.“ David started, Adam looked down at him.

„Right about what?“ He asked.

„S-Sarif Industries is d-done honestly, we w-were near b-bankrupcy before this s-shit went down…“ David trailed off, trying to move closer to Adam, another violent shiver running through his body. He raised his head and their eyes locked.“It’s t-telling you I’m d-dying, h-huh?“

Adam didn’t grace him with a response, instead looking up, watching their slow ascend. The blood beneath their bodies freezing under the cold temperatures.

It was really cold, David was right.

„R-really holding t-that grudge to my d-deathbed, I s-see.“

Adam snapped to look at him. David’s stare still fixed on him.

„I’m not.“

„O-obviously.“

He’s not going to die, this is ridiculous. They fixed worse, they fixed him. That’s what all this augmentation bullshit is for in the end isn’t it? Playing God, fixing what shouldn’t be fixed.

Suddenly, Adam heard an explosion above them and his head snapped up to see debris falling down from high above. Frantically, he looked around, but there was nowhere to hide, the elevator was a platform with no roof with only barrier keeping things from falling out, not from falling on their heads.

They survived the repeated attacks in Broadcasting Room, they defeated Zhao and now they were both going to die to some fucking debris falling on their heads.

Unbelievable turn of events.

Adam sighed and just shook his head in disbelief at this misfortune. David stared at him with curiosity, until his own eyes finally noticed the debris heading their way. His expression changed to fear and his eyes met with Adam’s yet again.

„Just so you know, I’m not mad anymore about the augments.“ Adam offered with a weak smile,“I was going to stay.“

He expected David to say something, but instead of reply, David’s augmented arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him down. Adam closed his eyes, bracing for the impact.

Instead, Adam heard a very loud buzzing noise and the sense of brightness behind his eyelids. Carefuly he reopened his eyes and saw a large golden bubble surrounding their bodies. The debris slamming against it with force that shook the elevator and nearly caused it to halt. Slowly he raised his head, feeling David’s grip gone.

Then he could finally see the source of their sudden shield, as David held his augmented arm outstretched to the sky and glow of gold escaped through the device in his palm.

The shield weakened at the onslaught of debris rather rapidly, but David held on despite his weakened state.

„How did you do this?“ Adam exhaled in astonishment.

David rewarded him with a pained smile.

„I-it’s pretty sweet, i-isn’t it?Shame w-we didn’t have time t-to d-develop it…“

Finally his arm fell to his side and the gold shield dissolved into thin air.

„W-would have…been g-good…I was going to g-give it to y-you, but-„

* * *

 

Adam looked at David.

Their eyes met in a fixed gaze again, but…the warmth wasn't there anymore.

„David?“ Adam was surprised to hear the tremble in his voice.

But he received no response, just those grey eyes, looking at him in silence. Those tired eyes shining with affection imprinted in them.

Adam felt the cold suddenly hit him hard. He swallowed the lump in his throat and carefully laid David on the ground, knowing he won't feel the cold anymore.

He didn't notice the elevator coming to a halt when it reached the top. He sat there quietly, fingers entwined with David's, head bowed.

After several moments and more distant explosions, Adam sighed and raised his head, inhaling deeply. His cheeks stung with cold, so he wiped the wetness away before it froze his face off. He wouldn't want to have cheekbone augments, that would be stupid, but knowing David, he'd probably try coming up with something even for that.

"Alright," he sighed, moving to get up, he placed his arms under David's body."Let's head home."

David made it this far on his own, the least he could do is help him get back.

He stepped out of the elevator and headed for the door, his arms wrapped securely around David.

 


End file.
